Childs Play
by TerrasTerrian
Summary: Disasters are happening in Jump City, but nothing and no one is causing it. Untill Raven finds a baby that might have to do some thing with it. And she has a secret that she didn't tell anyone.
1. The disasters from nowhere

**Authors Note: For all you guys that are unfamiliar with my work I usually have an authors note before my story. I hope you all that know my work will enjoy this Fan fiction as much as my other works. I also enjoy reading reviews…So review! **

"Tornadoes, earthquakes, eruptions on mountains that are not even volcanoes!" Robin said thrusting his fist on the table. "Yet there's no proof on who is causing them."

"Maybe there just natural disasters?" Beast Boy said a little taken aback from Robins smack on the table. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat at the Titans table in the T- shaped tower one Sunday afternoon. Robin though was pacing back and forth in frustration.

"All these things happened in the past _month_," Robin said shrewdly. "You'd think some one has been causing them."

"Your logic is accurate, but perhaps Beast Boys comment is true." Starfire said a bit unsurely. When Robin was in this mood he habitually argued and fought. And of course Starfire was a pacifist and hated to quarrel.

"Ya'll ev'ry time we try to find the mysterious guy behind this, all we find is nothing." Cyborg said fretfully tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Robin is right." Raven began astutely as she gazed upon Cyborg and Beast Boy. "These things can't just happen on there own."

"We have to research." Robin said beginning to pace back and forth making the eyes of the team follow. "Starting today-"Robin shortly finished his sentence for red lights flashed every where including Raven and Starfire's orb.

Cyborg checked his arm device. "Volcano eruption, on the eastern mountains." He muttered and the all rose.

"Perfect," Robin said. Of course he didn't mean that it was perfect that there was trouble. It was perfect for them to start to research.

They ran out of the tower and got reading to travel the distance. Starfire floated up on the air and glided swiftly through the wind. Raven and Cyborg jumped into the T-car and turned on the motor. Beast Boy went eagle and flapped his winds defying gravity. And last of all Robin put on his helmet and went on his motorcycle

Through the streets of Jump City they traveled. The mountain range was just outside Steel City which was to the east of the Titans. As the tall building lessened and the small houses grew more frequently in site the Titans have reached there destination.

A fully green mountain full bloom in spring was covered in red dripping lava. Mushroom like smoke emitted from the spout less mountain. Yet the lava grew to further distances eating all living organisms in its way.

"We are too late." Starfire said in dismay landing to her feet.

"We could still research it." Robin said taking off his helmet.

"What I really don't understand is how a mountain could spit out lava? It's a mountain not a volcano!" Cyborg shouted in puzzlement.

"That's what we have to check out." Raven commented dryly as she too, like Cyborg came out of the car.

Immediately an idea popped into Beast Boys head. _Nah it's impossible. She couldn't of done it._

"Ok Team, search. Starfire you're with me, Cyborg is with Beast Boy and Raven-"Robin stopped for he didn't wish to insult a team member.

"I'll work alone." Raven cut in coldly yet a hint of loneliness.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

Raven checked every nook and cranny of the northern part of the mountain. She went into most of the caves and grottos of the peak. Yet something was not right. It was abnormally quiet. Not even a howl of the wind blew. Not even the rustle of the trees crackled. No crickets chirped and no birds sand. It was as if the loneliness of Raven was talking throughout the organisms around her.

Then suddenly out of all the silence she heard a small wail. Was it a coyote? Or was she hearing things. She listened more closely this time. It sounded close to a child's cry. Then unexpectedly a small tremor knocked Raven off her feet. She fell onto the crusty ground of the cliff. She floated more closely to the sound. Was this thing she hears causing all the trouble?

She gradually landed and peeked into a small grotto. A whimper was heard faintly yet it echoed throughout the hollow walls. Raven stepped into the cave. Deeper and deeper she went in. The whimper grew louder weakly. In the dark light (which she was used to) she saw a small wicker basket, but was in the basket was more to the surprise.

Raven lifted up the basket gently and peeked inside. A folded blanket covered the whole inside but a large lump was underneath. She unfolded the blanket revealing two large eyes that were wide open peering into hers. The eyes were blue. But a blue in which you had never seen. The eyes were as blue as a midnight sky. Yet the eyes sparkled like the stars.

The eyes were the eyes of a baby, one that was very small and frail. She revealed the child into the light of the shining sun. The infant let out a small cry and with it the wind blew more rapidly unlike before.

Raven quieted the baby. She never dealt with one before and never have one of the Titans. The infant quieted to a whimper. In the light more of the appearance was revealed. The child was small, a premature at birth. Her skin was pail and almost white and the baby was bald like most children at this young of an age.

Raven herself have never held a child so small and would be reluctant to hold one in the first place. But this one was different. At an instant she felt a certain connection she could not explain. She placed the child back in the basket. She had found the answer.


	2. Starry night

**Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sooo exited for my new fan fiction. **

The five Titans were all to meet by the valley by now but only 4 were there. Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived first waiting impatiently, and then Starfire arrived ominously with a pout saying her search has been unsuccessful, and then Robin arrived were merely nothing at all except a few samples of dust and rock.

"Were could friend Raven be?" Starfire asked in dismay as she looked up and saw the dark clouds ascend over the mountains.

"I don't know, but she was supposed to be here a few minutes ago." Cyborg commented as he looked at his arm device which supported the time for him.

"She's not a very late person." Robin said sighing as the rain began to drizzle down.

"Dude! Maybe there's an evil monster that make weirdo things happen and Raven got-"

"Beast Boy, don't even get into it." Cyborg said seriously.

"Perhaps she is tardy in reason to the rough terrain in which she has been searching on." Starfire reasoned in her hopeful optimistic voice.

They stood there silently for they didn't have any other reason in which there friend is delayed. The wind howled and the leaves rustled. The rain came pouring down like a monstrous storm in April.

Out of the fog and rain appeared a silhouette. It came running towards the Titans carrying a peculiar shaped object. "Raven!" Beast Boy said relieved from distress.

It was Raven carrying the wicker basket she had found.

"Alas friend Raven you have arrived!" Starfire jumped in glee yet she was soaked to the bone.

"Ya, and I'm soaked." She said dryly. Her indigo cloak covered the woven basket.

"What did you find?" Robin said intently.

"Ya, whatchya holdin?" Cyborg asked trying to uncover the cloak from the basket. Raven pushed away as if she were a selfish little girl.

"Can we get to someplace dry first?" Raven asked as she lifted her hood.

"Ya! Dude I'm catching one of those freak colds!" Beast Boy sniffed.

"Raven can you teleport?" Robin asked.

Without an answer Raven grew into a shadow and covered her friends in darkness. She gathered them and teleported them to Titans Tower which was amidst the rain like the valley.

The rain clattered against the windows making large disturbing noises to most but soothing music to some. The lights were dim in the main room especially because the sky was as grey as stray cat.

The Titans dried them selves up and gathered in the room looking at what they have found.

"I just found a few rocks I will test on, Raven what did you find?" Robin asked as he placed a brittle rock on the table.

From the basket cooing was heard and some movement. Beast Boys abnormally large ears picked up the sounds. "Did something just move in there or am I hearing things?"

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at the covered object. The basket was still hidden underneath a white sheet. "Please, I am eager to see what you have concealed underneath that ratherly large sheet." Starfire said engrossed in puzzled way.

Raven took the sheet and uncovered the basket revealing to her friends. The wicker basket stood there quaintly and stiffly as the Titans eyes roamed all over it.

"A basket?" Cyborg said astonishingly. "Just a basket?"

"What's on the inside counts." Raven said as the Titans inched closer. She uncovered the blankets reveling the small infant sleeping soundly. The Titans craned there necks over the basket. The first one to speak was Starfire.

"Oh a Bomgorf! How glorious! Is it not the most endearing, delightful thing?"

"Raven we can't-"

"Man! That baby needs changing!" Cyborg said cutting off Robin fanning his nose.

"Dude!"

"I found it abandon in the cave. I thought it might have to do with the mystery, and well- I wouldn't leave a child alone like that."

"Perhaps the child is the one causing all this strife?" Starfire suggested as she replaced her eyes on Robin.

"How would that be she's just a baby?" Cyborg said backing away from the infant.

"Maybe she has _mystical _powers!" Beast Boy said gleefully as he peeked into the basket picking up the small frail child in his arms lifting it up high. "She's so small-" Raven grabbed the child from Beast Boys arms.

"Be careful- it's an infant!" Raven scowled.

"Lemme hold her-" Cyborg said grabbing the baby from Ravens cold hands. The baby immediately began screaming and crying.

"Do not cry little one!" Starfire said taking her from Cyborg's arms. "All will be well!" The child whimpered and sobbed.

"Are you hungry small one?" Starfire suggested as she ran towards the kitchen. She did not realize that Beast Boy was in her way making her trip. As her slender feet tripped over Beast Boy the Baby flew out of her hands. Robin ran to catch her. She fell into his arms but with that came vomit settling on his head.

"Nice," Raven said keeping in laughter. Starfire got up and to her horror she saw what the baby has done.

"Robin, are you undamaged?" Starfire said wiping off the throw up from his dark shaggy hair.

"Well pretty much," Robin said disgustedly. "Except for my hair!"

"Man if that landed on me I would me hiding for a month." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg as they both laughed in hysterics.

"We have to find out who left there child in middle of a mountain cliff." Raven said pacing.

"Should we call a foster care or somthin?" Cyborg asked as he calmed down from his hysterics with Beast Boy.

"No, I don't think some parent would leave there kid in middle of a mountain range. We will do research." Robin said watching Raven putting the child back in the basket as Starfire finished wiping the disturbed baby.

"In the mean time we have to care for it, feed it, etc-" Raven said looking vigilantly at Beast Boy who shied away into a corner. "We must be _responsible."_

"While we search, what shall we name the little bomgorf?" Starfire said looking at the rattling basket.

"What about Stinky?" Beast Boy suggested fanning his nose.

"She sure is!" Cyborg said laughing.

"Really," Raven pouted.

"Maybe Raven should name the child, for she is the one who found it." Starfire recommended.

Raven nodded then thought. She did find the baby, but Raven wasn't very creative with names. She searched through her flooded thoughts and memories to find something that might suit the baby. _Names from Azarath_, she thought. They were very distinctive and unique names. The baby was very pale, like her though her eyes were eyes blue as the night sky. They also sparkled as though they were twinkling stars on a clear night. Then the name _Altaira _echoed in her head. It was as though some one placed it in for she didn't think of it herself. Altaira did mean Night and Star. It was perfect. "Altaira." She liked the ring to it.

"Altaira," She said quietly after the long moment of thought. "Her name will be Altaira."

The titans stared at her as though she did something wrong. "What?"

"What a glorious name!" Starfire said jumping for joy.

"Interesting." Robin said with an interested eye.

"Please, I am still unfamiliar with your names. What does Altaira mean?" Starfire questioned as she stopped her perkiness.

"It means Night and Star," Raven said putting on a smirk.

"OH man a dark name?" Beast Boy said jokingly. "Why couldn't we name her Stinky, or-"

"Beast Boy!" Robin said smiling. "Ok while I get some research done I want Cyborg to check up some names of missing children organizations, and the rest I want you to set up a bed."

Raven smiled. For some reason she was not sure of but a perculiar and rare sensation filled her heart. It was warmth.


	3. The chosen sitter

**Authors Note- Sorry I didn't post in a while I'm very busy, but don't worry I wont bail out on you. **

There was something special about that child. Something different. _Well of course! _Thought Raven as she sat on her bed. _The baby was in a cave all by herself. She could possibly be the reason for all the disasters. _

But there was something extra that Raven felt about the child. She never really held one or been with one. She would think that one would be utterly irritating to be with. But when Altaira was around her she was as quite as a mouse and her eyes started into hers as if she was about to speak.

When Raven named her she felt as though some one put that name in her head. As if she didn't think of it herself.

"Raven! Get out of your room!" Beast Boy screamed from outside her door.

"What is it?" Raven asked wryly as she rose from her bed and walked toward the door.

"Were building a crib and- WHOA! She needs changing!"

"She stinks more than my Stank Ball." Cyborg said as Raven came out of her room sniffed the bad odor emitting from the small child that was in Beast Boys hands wailing.

"Please, what is this commotion all abou-" Starfire said coming into the halls whiffing the malicious aroma. Her back lowered down and her face turned as green her eyes. "oh" She muttered impolitely unlike herself.

"Star, I thought you're in middle of buildin' the crib." Cyborg said as he covered his nose from that awful cent.

"Can we change the baby before I puke?" Beast Boy cried handing the sobbing infant to Cyborg.

"I'm not changin' the kid!" Cyborg said backing away from the child.

Raven's face went pink. She knew it would land to her. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad. _Why did I have to find her in the first place?_

"I will gladly accept the role of the baby changing!" Starfire said gleefully. Raven looked up in surprise. She had no clue what she was getting herself into.

"Um, do we have diapers?" Raven asked dryly. She hadn't realized that the Titans Tower never had a child in it before and it wasn't equipped with baby equipotent.

"Oh shoot! We have to go shopping for baby stuff!" Beast Boy said panting running around in circles.

"When did Beast Boy become so devoted?" Raven whispered into Cyborg's ear.

"I guess he's tryin to show you that he's responsible." Cyborg muttered back. Raven nodded and laughed to herself.

"Then what shall I baby change her into?" Starfire questioned as she picked the baby from Beast Boys frantic arms.

"Find something-" Raven said.

"Toilet paper?" Beast Boy said calmly.

"The paper of the toilet it shall be!" Starfire declared as she walked off to the bathroom with the whimpering baby.

Raven walked up to Robin's research alcove. Raven opened the door and saw him talking on the phone by a dimly lit desk.

"Uh hu- yes.- Ok. That's ok.- Don't worry. -Ok bye." Robin said hanging up the phone and putting it back onto the receiver.

"So-" Raven started.

"There have been no cases of missing or kidnapped children in the whole metropolitan area. I called fosters homes, orphanages, organizations-"

"Well- while she stays I have to go _shopping."_ Raven shuddered.

"For what?" Robin asked getting up from his seat.

"diapers."

"Oh- Alone?"

"I guess unless some one wants to come."

"I think it's smarter for all of us to go."

"And bring the baby?"

"No- we will leave one of us to baby-sit." Robin said walking closer towards the door.

"What is this talk of _sitting on babies" _Starfire asked abruptly as she entered the room with Altaira in her hands. Altaira's eyes watered from tears and only whimpered a small amount. Her bottom was covered by several layers of toilet paper.

"And it's not going to be Starfire." Raven said cynically but jokingly to herself. She gave Altaira a look. She definitely wouldn't want to hold her now. She realized that she smelled some what like an exotic fruit.

Robin smiled as he looked at the two girls. "Raven, maybe you can baby-sit?" Robin asked.

"No." Raven said quickly before any discussion came up about it.

"We'll ask Cyborg if he wants to-" Robin said leaving the room. The girls followed and found them in one of the extra bedrooms finishing the crib. The room was fairly small and was painted a light tinge of green which was an annoyance to the eye.

"Ok we have to buy supplies. Cyborg can you baby-sit?"

"I can!" Beast Boy screamed hastily.

"Um- what do I have to do?" Cyborg asked gradually.

"Please what is this _sitting on babies?_ It is a horrible thing to do-yes?"

"I can!"

"Just care for her, feed her, etc." Robin explained as Starfire handed the baby to Cyborg.

"I don't know- Do I have too?"

"**I can**!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven laughed. _Like Beast Boy could baby-sit!_

"Well then- Raven-"

"No." She repeated. Even though she felt as the baby was different in a way she wasn't so interested to figure it out.

"I can! Please!" Beast Boy said kneeling be Robins side.

"Fine, Beast Boy." Robin said sympathetically looking down and him.

Ravens jaw dropped. _Well it's funny to see what happens. _

"Whoo hoo!" Beast Boy cried in joy.

_Hopefully he won't screw anything up. _Raven thought. _But when did he ever not screw anything up. He might kill the infant for goodness sakes! Well I must give him a chance I guess. _

"_Don't leave" _ An echoed thought filled her head. Again it happened! As if someone put it in her mind, like telepathy.


	4. Babysitting performed by beast boy

**Authors Note: I am soo soo sorry I didn't add a chapter in a while. I have so much stuff to do and a science project you have no idea. I even have tests in different languages so don't say you have it easy. I want to thank every one that's following along! Without further ado I bring you Babysitting performed by Beast Boy!**

Beast Boy sat awkwardly in a chair before the basket in the eerily quiet main room. The Baby was of course inside the basket sleeping soundly. Was baby sitting always so boring? Perhaps he should wake her up and play with her, but Beast Boy remembered what Raven said. "Sleeping is a good thing, you sleeping is not."

Beast Boy's eyes began to droop lower and lower till they closed tight concealing the lights around him. Instantly he felt relieved and free from duties. Why did he even sign up for this job? Starfire would have gladly accepted. But then he thought of what would Starfire do to the baby, or _feed it_. That wouldn't be a happy face on Robin when he sees a baby the size of the tower.

Then he remembered. To impress Raven. Raven had always put him down for his immaturity. This time he was going to take responsibility. This time he was going to prove her wrong. Maybe even one day Raven would respect him for what he is, or what he acts like. Around her he had been cautious about his words and doings for it might turn into a cynical comment.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. How long was he pondering? An hour? A minute? Well as long as the baby was still sleeping. _Still sleeping…_ Something wasn't right. The little curtained basket was a bit uncovered just enough for a small one to slip out. Beast Boy peered over the basket and noticed that something _was_ terribly wrong, Altaira was not in the basket.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

"Oh! The mall of shopping! Is it not the most glorious thing you have ever visited?" Starfire said gleefully jumping in the air.

"Ok, could we get the diapers and get this over with?" Raven pouted as they entered the mall which was pretty crowded considering it was a weekday.

"Raven, a baby needs much more than diapers." Robin said taking a map reluctantly from the information desk.

"They need toys, clothing, baby powder-" Cyborg said counting his fingers.

"Ok, were could we find that?" Raven said uninterestedly folding her arms.

"C'mon Rae this could be fun!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Why Don't we pair up into group so we can get more things done?" Robin commented lowering the map from his view.

"Glorious idea, Robin!"

"Cyborg and I will get the food and necessities and Star and Raven will get clothes and toy things." Robin commanded. They split, Robin's group headed left and Raven's group headed right.

"Ok were to go to first?" Raven said lifting her own copy of the map.

"Perhaps the store of clothes or the store in which it claims they are Toys?"

"Toys r' us?" Raven said half dryly half humorously.

"Yes!" Starfire said clapping her hands together.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

_Man, where is it?_ Beast Boy said to himself frustrated. "How am I going to prove I'm mature and responsible if I can't keep my eyes open for three minutes?" He screamed at himself pulling at his hair. He went to his knees and banged his head unto the table.

Bang! "How could I be so stupid?" Beast Boy mumbled. Then suddenly he heard giggling. A small sweet giggle perhaps from an infant. And there she was trying to open the kitchen fridge with her small gums and tiny fingers.

"There you are!" Beast Boy said running to her lifting Altaira up. "Your hungry aren't you? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He said annoyed but then realized that babies don't talk.

He rolled his eyes and lifted the child. He looked at her face. The small soft head rested on his arm and Altaira's midnight indigo eyes gazed into his and her small arm clenched his sleeve for support.

Beast Boy felt a small warmth from this burden and began to feel lighter and more optimistic thoughts about he baby. The infant began to quiver and shake and poured out silver tears like a pouring rain cloud. She wailed solemnly and clenched his sleeve tighter.

"Maybe you're not so bad," He said rocking her.

"Are you hungry?" Beast Boy said again realizing that the child couldn't understand him. He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of soy milk.

"All babies like milk right? I hope you're the first to like soy milk." Beast Boy said pouring it into a cup.

Beast Boy put the cup to her mouth. She instantaneously objected it and cried even worse.

"Ok, maybe you're not the first." He said lifting her up higher for she was sagging down. "Do you smell?" He lifted her and wasn't pleasantly surprised that she did smell a bit and that had to mean _changing diapers. _

But he didn't have any diapers. His friends were going to but them now. "Dude, I hope they don't take long. I mean they wont all there doing is getting some diapers."


	5. A lost Titan

**Authors Note: I am so so sorry about delaying you guys! Now let's get on with the story!**

"Oh! Is this not the most precious garment you have ever set your eyes upon?" Starfire said clutching the pink layette set in her hands. She hugged it near her in admiration.

"Just adorable," Raven said wryly pouting as she sat on the floor. Starfire glided towards the bibs and other baby necessities. "Could we just get the diapers and leave?"

"Absolutely not! For a small bomgorf like Altaira she needs much more than just mere," Starfire paused thinking of the word she was about to say.

"Diapers?" Raven added as she sighed. Her fist held up her cheek.

"Yes! One's you call diapers." Starfire said pulling a bunch of other baby clothes in the basket.

"Is that one really necessary?" Raven questioned dryly and bored.

"Which one?" Starfire asked naively.

"The one with the polka dots and the-"

"Huh?" Starfire looked into her basket and found a revolting outfit unable to explain in mere words. The out fit was considered a clown costume for Halloween. Though this one would rather scare you to death than charm you.

It was yellow polyester/spandex (in which most super heroes' ware.) With red polka dots that made your eyes spin in discomfort. Then came the worst part of the outfit, the green/lime bunny rabbits hopping all over making your eyes twirl so much you will see the back of your head. Or at least that's what happened to Starfire.

Starfire gasped and staggered as she almost fell. Raven got up to catch her if she fell. "Take the horrid garment away!"

"I actually thought you would like it." Raven said critically laughing to herself.

"It is not that I do not like this garment, it is that I am allergic to it." Starfire said closing her eyes.

"You're allergic to polyester? And spandex?" Raven asked awkwardly. She thought of Robin. All he wears is spandex and polyester!

"No, no. Tamarainians cannot see red, green and yellow mixed together for it makes they're eyes spin. Oh it is the most to my discomfort!"

"Ok." Raven said quickly with no questions asked.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

"Beast boy calling Robin, -Beast Boy calling Robin." Beast Boy said into his communicator in one hand and Altaira in the other.

She cried and wailed for 45 minutes strait. "Come on you have to tire out at some time!" Beast Boy complained to her.

"Gyrrwwwap!" Altaira cried clutching Beast Boy's green hair.

"I told you I can't change you till Robin comes back with the diapers! I used every thing in the tower up!"

Beast Boy did use and usable object to cover the baby's bottom. For paper towels to the window curtains, he was out.

The baby settled to a whimper and leaned on Beast Boys shoulder. It gave him some confidence and respect. 'Ok Beast Boy here's your chance!'

Beast Boy opened his mouth awkwardly and started to sing:

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top, something blows and something rocks, something, something, something the cradle will fall and down come baby cradle and something." Altaira quieted to sleep on his shoulder and Beast Boy settled on the couch. They both drifted off to dreamland.

"Thank you."

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

« Ok can we go now? » Asked Raven as she followed Starfire into another store which was definitely not a baby store. Starfire failed to realize and Raven didn't care to pay attention.

"Um yes friend, but please tell me what is the meaning of this word lingerie is?"

Raven bit her lip and blushed. They were in Victoria's Secret. "What is this secret every one fails to know?"

"It's a secret that's why," Raven said grabbing Starfire's arm which was occupied with shopping bags. "Ok we should meet Robin at the main entrance rite?"

"Agreed."

Raven led Starfire out of the store and into the hallways of the mall. "Ok we went left, so we should go rite now, right?"

"Correct!" Starfire agreed. They walked passed the boutiques and people stared at them in amazement. A small girl spotted the two and went up to Starfire. Raven not realizing walked passed the mob of shoppers and continued.

The small girl, young in her day with black pigtails, bright blue eyes and pale skin skipped towards Starfire and sweetly smiled.

"May I have your autograph?"

"Surely!" Starfire said excitingly as she took a pen and paper from the young girl's hands. She signed her name and handed it back to her. She hugged Starfire by the waste squeezing her tightly. She hugged her gently back trying not to crush the girl like she crushed her other friends.

The sweet girl waved good bye and Starfire noticed something on her arm. It was black and bumpy. Instantly Starfire asked. "What had ever happened to your arm?" She asked softly.

The girl's eyes watered as she looked down to the ground.

"C'mon! We have to go!" A deeper voice shouted from behind the crowd.

"My house burned down. You saved me, and my mom." She said grimly. "It was a long time ago. I want to show this to her."

Starfire felt great grief. "Perhaps you wish to obtain a gift?" Starfire said. The girl's eyes sparkled.

"Here, sweet little one." She said digging her hand into her bad taking out a chenille teddy bear with pink soft ears and a blue button nose.

The girl grabbed it delightfully and hugged it adoringly. "It looks just like my teddy I got when I was 1!" She said excitingly. "He died in the fire, also with my other toys."

Starfire smiled her eyes watering too. She hugged her back and patted her on the head, "I must leave you now! Perhaps we could meet another day!"

She smiled. "I would like that." She said walking away. "My name is Altaira."

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

"Starfire I think we turn by the "Toys 'r us-"Raven looked around failing to see any sign of Starfire. "Oh great, now she's lost!"


	6. Lost and not found

**Authors note: Sorry guys for updating so slloowwlyy I have so much work. I promise for when summer comes I will be posting a lot! Keep up the reviews!**

Starfire watched small girl depart. She turned around while closing her eyes. Small watery tears fell down from her face as she smiled bitter sweetly. She picked her face up watching the crowd pass by. Stores began to empty and doors began to close. Starfire looked back and forth. Something was not rite.

"Raven?" She said out loud. No one answered. Only a murmur of shoppers entered her ears.

(t-T-t-T-t-T-t)

"Starfire?" Raven called out. No answer entered her ears either. She looked through the crowd and saw the doors closing in Toys-r-us. She walked over sighing. A man rather young looking working at a mall was closing the metal shutters. He stood on a tall ladder. He scratched his silver nose ring and sniffed the air oddly. He looked over at the girl besides him.

"What'ya doing here darkie?" He asked half annoyed. Raven grunted and folded her arms.

"Don't call me darkie." Raven said darkly as her eyes shined brightly. The boy shuddered. "Did you see a girl, long red hair green eyes?"

"Oh that girl, ya I just saw her pass by. She went that way." He said pointing left with a wry smirk on his face.

Raven saw untruth in his eyes. "I just came from there; don't try to play tricks on me. They're _not_ fun." She said fuming. The boy took a step back.

"Uh sorry," He said quietly.

"Thanks a lot..." She said dryly and walked away as she gestured her hand and the ladder came toppling over, with the boy.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

Starfire wandered back and forth through the mall. "Robin said we should meet at the main entrance. I shall proceed to that spot! I hope Raven Is not is the trouble of searching for me." She spoke to herself as a few women stared at her in confusion.

She walked through one hall way that seemed to have strange stores and booths. She stared at them and tried to read the signs. "Meggs Magnets." "Rullys spaghetti" "Other worlds".

"Other worlds!" Starfire said excitingly. "Perhaps they have Tameran!"

She walked into the store that seemed to have a lot going on. It was dark yet lightened by the fake stars on the ceiling. Blue streamers were gracefully displayed. Movies were stacked to the dozen in which most of them were named "Star Wars."

Starfire sweetly walked up to one of the clerks and ask holding her hands behind her back and blushing. "Excuse me mister clerk for I have come from another world! Have you ever heard of Tameran?"

The overly heavy clerk raised an eye at her. "Tameran, honey this is a Science Fiction store."

"Yes but Tameran is no fiction!" Starfire said clapping her hands together. "I have come from that planet!"

The man sighed and mumbled to himself. "Ah the fans these days." He looked at her and grinned. "Are you a bit exited for the coming of Star Wars episode 3?"

"The wars of the Stars! Yes I have heard! This war was a war between my home planet and those horrid Gurthes!" She said shuddering. "They had made a movie of it?"

"Miss, you've never heard of Star Wars?" He said surprised. "The movie!" Starfire blushed. "Get out of my store!"

"If you must say," Starfire said looking down floating towards the door.

"Wait!" He said surprised as his jaw dropped. He scratched his scruffy mustache and called her back. "You can fly?"

"Oh yes! All Tamerainians can fly!"

And that began a terrible long discussion between Starfire and the man. But meanwhile Raven was still looking for her.

"Ok, even if I don't find her, she knows we have to meet each other at the main entrance." Raven said reassuringly. She walked back to the main entrance.

(T-t-T-t-T)

"Where are they?" Cyborg complained for the fifteenth time and he sat on the main entrance bench.

"I don't know, but If they're not here soon we're going to have to page them through the service center." Robin said pacing nervously as he looked down at the ceramic tiles.

Raven appeared and ran frantically to them. "Ok, I can't find Starfire."

"Great." Cyborg complained. I'm too tired with all this baby stuff to go looking for her! Ya'll could do it without me right?"

"Cyborg, I'm tired too. She's my responsibility." Raven said then seconds later she stared gripping her head in pain. Words of worry entered her brain. She moaned and frustration then it abruptly stopped.

"What's a matter Raven?" Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and exchanged thoughts. '_Nothing she wants us to know'_ They shrugged.

_Smoke, someone! Help! My child, my- Help!_


	7. Sleeping and Wondering

**Authors Note: I apologize for the late post of my chapter. There were finals then summer ended, so this month I will be posting more often!**

Robin opened the door steadily to the Titans Tower. Four of the Titans walked slowly and quietly to the elevator.

"It's quiet," Cyborg commented as he scratched his metallic head.

"Too quiet," Raven added suspiciously.

Robin turned around facing the three Titans before him.

"Please, what is wrong with silence, On my planet Silence is a sign of peace and prosperity!" Starfire said naively as she walked before Robin.

"Star, were not on you home planet. When its too quiet its not a good sign especially when Beast Boy is home…Alone." Robin said sternly as the elevator door opened and the Titans walked in.

"Well whatever happened we all gotta to get upstairs fast." Cyborg said frantically.

"Some thing might have happened," Robin said stiffly. "To Beast Boy and the baby,"

The rest of the Titans stayed quiet as the building itself. As the doors opened a sigh of anxiety rushed through them. All four of the Titans went to search for Beast Boy. Star went to the kitchen, Cyborg went into his room, Robin went to the evidence room and Raven went into the living area.

A sigh of relief filled Ravens heart as she saw something that not only answered the quiet question but amused her.

There he was sitting slouched on the couch; his eyes closed his hair in disarray, his head leaning on the pillow and small Altaira in his arms sleeping soundly. Raven couldn't help but smile.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

"Huh-" Beast Boy mumbled as he opened is sleepy eyes. What he saw before him shocked him. He sat up strait and rearranged Altaira's position.

The four Titans before him laughed to themselves.

"Wow Beast Boy, you really get attached," Cyborg laughed.

"Stop! Hey, if you had my job you wouldn't be laughing!" Beast Boy protested.

"I would be crying," Raven said dryly. "What happened to the Tower, did a tornado struck?"

"Yes, it seems as though a Garble Nelk had a bad Frugy," Starfire stated as the rest of the Titans stared at her weirdly.

"Frugy?-" Cyborg whispered.

"Ok, Beast Boy we have diapers and other things for the kid." Robin said putting down the shopping bags.

"What took you so long; I though this kid was never going to stop crying!" Beast Boy said frantically, Cyborg Robin and Raven shot nasty looks at Starfire as Star stood there blushing digging her foot into the carpet.

"I had seemed to get distracted," Star said innocently.

"Distracted for two hours," Raven said grinning.

"Well we've got the stuff, might as well use it!" Cyborg said rummaging through the bag. "Wow! How many clothes did you buy this kid! She has more outfits than I do!"

Everyone stared at Cyborg and didn't bother to comment.

"Man! She barfs all the time!" Beast Boy said waving his hand by his nose.

"Ya, Beast Boy you smell terrible." Robin said wincing.

Beast Boy sat quietly. "Hey, that's not me,…..Its Altaira!" He said jumping up waking Altaira from her slumber. She started to screech and cry. Beast Boy stood up and started to run with the infant in his arms.

"Beast Boy, stop!" Raven screamed. Beast Boy quieted down and stared at Raven. "We have to change the baby, so we might as well change the kid with diapers."

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

"Oversized tweezers?" Cyborg said leaning over the baby that was on the dinning table. The rest of the Titans crowded over him.

"Oversized Tweezers," Robin said taking them and giving them to Cyborg. Cyborg carefully took the tweezers and opened up the baby's Makeshift diaper. He winced as the fumes entered his nose.

"Man!"

"Nasty,"

"Uch,"

"Smells like my Gurgle Berry Stew," Starfire commented.

"Baby Wipes?" Cyborg asked handing out his hand.

"Baby Wipes." Robin answered handing him a wet wipe.

"Decontamination Spray?" Cyborg said.

"Decontami-" Robin stopped. "Cyborg! This is a baby, not a thing."

"Wrong it's a living thing!" Cyborg protested. The team sighed.

"Baby Powd-" Before Cyborg could finish his words the alarm went off. Robin ran to the screen watching for results.

"East Side, Fire," Robin said.

"Who shall be watching this small bomgorf?" Starfire said. The Titans gave her a stare.

"We don't want you getting lost again," Robin said. He smiled at her then they left to the rescue.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

The Titans arrived yet to their dismay all they saw was a small house burnt and broken black as charcoal. Smoke emitted as though the fire happened a day before.

"Teen Titans," A middle aged cop said when they arrived. "Thought you'd come yesterday, Yer all a bit late."

"What happened?" Robin said. Raven looked around and felt a strange aura about this place. She folded her arms and rubbed her elbows.

"This house went up in flames yesterday, right now were researching it for evidence of Arson. Right now it seems it just magically happened. There's now evidence of wire breakage or explosion."

"If it happened yesterday, why did we only get the alert now?" Robin said to himself yet out loud.

"There was three victims, I have retrieved their names too if that would help your research." The cop said.

"Barely," Cyborg said. "What would names help us for?"

"Its might," Robin said.

"Alice, was the mother. She was 34 years old. Bernie was the father he was 36 years old and their daughter of 4, The name was hard to retrieve."

"What's the name?" Raven asked.

"Altaira."


End file.
